The present application relates to weapon stabilizer systems. It finds particular application in utilizing a motorized weapon gyroscopic stabilizer to create a stabilizing effect for single shot, semi-automatic, and fully automatic weapons, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be understood, however, that it also finds application in other devices, and is not necessarily limited to the aforementioned application.
Shooting a weapon depends on a high degree of precision. Slight movements made by the shooter significantly alter the accuracy of the shot. This variation in target alignment is made even more significant when compounded over long distances. Over time, shooters have been taught to minimize these movements by using a variety of methods to create stability and support of the weapon during target alignment and firing of the weapon. This desired stability of the target alignment is so critical that a shooter is taught to measure his breaths, and be aware of his heartbeats as he prepares for his shot. A small fraction of a degree in target misalignment when magnified over a long distance is enough to miss the target.
While there are a variety of sights, scopes, and aiming devices available for weapons, they only serve to make the shooter more aware of the existing deviations experienced during aiming and firing at his target. Typically, the shooter has the ability to support his weapon from the middle and/or rear with handgrips, and/or stock supports. When possible, a shooter enhances his stability by supporting the weapon with external stable surfaces available to him in his environment at the time. Unfortunately, due to the different conditions and environments in which a weapon is expected to function, the ideal support for the weapon is not always available. Without the aid of external stable surfaces for the weapon, the shooter is dependent on supporting the unsupported weapon with his skeletal structure incorporated into their position, and the steadiness of their muscles.
With a weapon, during the first shot, the shooter typically experiences recoil from the shot. During this recoil phase, the weapon typically moves as the projectile is fired and propelled and leaves the weapon. Typically, this recoil affects the least supported part of the weapon the most. This recoil causes alignment with the target to be altered, and requires subsequent shots to be made after adjusting target alignment, causing a delay in repeated firing and the ability to aim accurately. The less the natural recoil of the weapon affects the target alignment, the faster the target can be reacquired, and subsequent shots may be made. This recoil problem is present with single shot, semi-automatic, and fully automatic weapons.
Gyroscopes have been utilized in the past in a wide variety of stabilizing applications, but size, weight, and bulk have limited their application related to the handheld weapon field. Gyroscopes are heavy and cumbersome, and while used for applications such as on cameras, missiles, battleship guns, and tanks, they have never been practically used on handheld weapons.
The present application provides a weapon stabilizer system and apparatus which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.